


Suck it up, cus' this is life (wow)

by Ha_ru66



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But there will be character development, Coronavirus, Crying, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Issues, Fist Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Nagito and Hajime are not nice people in this, Nagito has lost his Hope, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quarantine, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Suffering, Takes place in mid March of this year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_ru66/pseuds/Ha_ru66
Summary: Komaeda and Hinata are not on very good terms - so when they meet in a pasta aisle they get in a fight. To make matters worse, it turns out that both of them have coronavirus, and for the security reasons and lack of capacity in hospitals, Komaeda, who is the only one of them living alone, has to live in quarantine with Hinata so they won't endanger others.However, throughout the time they spend together in quarantine, they open up to each other and slowly become close enough to not only share pasta but more.Based on a prompt by MoonWich on Tumblr.Currently on hiatus
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Suck it up, cus' this is life (wow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, I wrote this because I needed a break from my other KomaHina fic, which is quite fluffy and romantic. Past two weeks I've been having issues writing something so different from my current mood. So I wrote this, mainly to vent.  
> This is also based on a prompt: https://moonwich.tumblr.com/post/612331946406821888/koronavirus-ff-prompt, the summary is translation.  
> Happy birthday Nagito ♥  
> Please bear in mind that English isn't my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to correct me in the comments :)  
> If by any chance, there is someone who is waiting for the next chapter of Your love makes me suck less, I promise I didn't abandon it, it is constantly on my mind, but I fear if I write it sad it'll leave a mark and I want to keep the story upbeat.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this work, as much as it helped me to deal with my emotions.

The shop was almost empty, apart from a few employees and a young lady, Nagito didn't notice anyone else. But the presence of people wasn’t the only thing lacking here, the food was nowhere to be found, at least the kind he wanted to eat. The pastry aisle was completely deserted, Nagito wasn‘t getting any bread tonight.

Oh, right, it should be mentioned that it was almost 10 pm, Nagito’d decided to go grocery shopping ten minutes before the closing time. He knew very well, that in the current situation it was the wisest to go early in the morning, but he just couldn‘t bring himself to do it. Staring the whole day aimlessly into a wall was just too important. The only reason he got up was that his hunger brought him physical pain. And Nagito detested pain more than anything else.

So now he was in the foodless shop, looking for food. But don’t take it the wrong way, there was some food, just not Nagito’s favourite, and only because the world was in the middle of a pandemic he wouldn’t eat just anything, even trash like him had some standards.

So when he walked into pasta aisle and saw a family package of his favourite penne noodles just sitting there, lonely on the shelf, his eyes brightened. He had Ultimate Luck after all! However, to his surprise when he reached for it, his hand was met with someone else‘s.

‘Sorry mate, I’ve seen it first.’ And the rude hand snatched his dinner.

‘Wha-‘ Nagito’s mouth was hanging open for two reasons. Firstly, he didn’t expect anyone besides him to be in this section of the store, and secondly, when he looked at the thief, it was someone he knew from high school. He never cared enough to learn his name, but there was always something mesmerizing about him that, didn’t allow Nagito to forget his face. But, of course, throughout the three years they spent at Hope’s peak, they never exchanged a word, and Nagito looked down at him, he was, after all, just an untalented reserve course student.

And this handsome waste of space was on its way to take away his long-awaited meal?! No way!!! That’s when Nagito examined him once again and noticed that his pretty green eyes were underlined by soft dark circles and on his face danced worried and tired expression. Not to mention the clothes he wore were baggy and wrinkled, did he got pulled out of bed? Nagito also noted the pale stain on his hoodie, he probably didn’t do the laundry in a week.

The conclusion was simple and in Nagito’s favour, the man in front of him was not in good mental nor physical shape. So he did the best thing that came to his mind and threw a punch carefully aimed at his chin.

It was something he learnt from Owari and Nidai. Despite not getting very well along with them, they pitied his fragile built and taught him a few self-defence moves, not strong enough to cause any real damage, but useful when he needed to confuse the attacker and run for his life. They probably wouldn’t be proud to know he used it to beat up a guy for pasta he probably needed as much as him. _But Nagito didn’t care, not anymore_.

The punch sent the other on the ground, both his hands were covering the hurt area, his eyes filled with tears and a sob left his mouth. The noodles, now forgotten, were lying by his side. _Nagito didn’t care anymore if he hurt someone_.

‘I’m pretty sure I saw them first,’ he bent for them,’ anyway, I can’t imagine for what, a useless reserve course student like you, would need food.’ _Nagito didn’t care anymore if his words left permanent wounds on someone_.

‘How do you- Komaeda??’ The look he gave Nagito sent shivers down his spine, and it wasn’t the good kind. In those eyes, he found pure disappointment.

So he knew his name, he knew how he looked, and based on the emotion on his face, he even looked up to him.

A year ago, Nagito would be hurting at this sight, he would be unspeakably sad and already showering the man with apologies. This memory would haunt him in his dreams, stain his days, made him suicidal. He would absolutely hate himself. _Not anymore_.

When Nagito wanted to turn on his heel and go to the cash register, he wanted to clear his head and forget about this, but the man spoke again, still holding his chin, ‘Wait, I-I live with three other people, we kind of ran out of food, and uh, it’s quite urgent. Please, I’ll pay you for it.’

Even if Nagito couldn’t tell he was not telling the truth, he wouldn’t have helped him. _He was done with helping_. And yet he managed to say, with a kindest fake smile, ‘Look, I haven’t eaten in 5 days. But if it would be any help to you, there is another convenient store just 10 minutes long walk east from the entrance of this shop. If you run fast enough, you should be able to make it before closing time.’

He left, without looking back. On his way home, he packed the memory and threw in the ocean full of those never to be remembered again. However, something somehow cracked in his soul, perhaps, the ocean was getting too full. _But that was just a small price to pay for killing the past_.

And just how he ignored the pained look on the faceless man, he ignored tears rolling down his cheeks, when he ate the bloody pasta.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and encouraging comments give me validation and will to write faster. Critical comments help me improve my writing. So if you enjoyed this work, please leave at least one of those ♥.  
> I also made a [Tumblr](https://iamnotyouraverageoctopus.tumblr.com/), so talk to me there if you want :))  
> 


End file.
